The Wrong One
by Mezame Kora
Summary: A school where every decision is made for you. Even who you're destined to be with! Will these students fall in love with their "partner," or will they tear each others heads off?


Elsword sighed, laying his head on his arms, which were folded on top of his desk. He was NOT ready for tomorrow. He had to go to a new school, with all new people that he didn't even know. And this school was especially hand picked by the government of Velder, because those little ass-holes always know the right thing to do now don't they? Not in Elsword's mind they didn't. They were just monkeys in suits and ties.

But whatever.

His sister, Elesis, was making him go to this stupid school. No matter how much he begged, and pleaded, and cried, yes cried, she didn't change her mind.

Proof that the government brainwashed even the strongest of people.

And the worst part is, is that everyone wears the same outfit, girls wearing skirts and boys wearing dress pants mind you, and everyone was assigned a so called "partner."

The point of a partner, is to find your perfect soul mate. Of course, Elsword didn't believe in that bull. He just figure that when the time is right, the girl of his dreams would come along. He looked at the papers on his desk, scribbling down useless information on the partner sheet. Everyone had to take this before school started. They would have points deducted if they didn't. And his sister definitely wouldn't be happy about that. Elsword put the pencil down, staring at the full sheet. Every blank, every question, every pointless thing he had filled out. He put the paper in his backpack so he wouldn't forget it, and looked at the clock.

9:45 p.m.

He was supposed to be asleep already! Of course Elesis would probably come barging in to yell at him, so he quickly stumbled his way over to his dresser, taking out a pair of red shorts, and a white t-shirt, putting them on. He went over to the light switch, flicking off, and quickly hopping into bed. Just in time too, as his sister opened the door, staring at Elsword as he was facing the other way. She sighed, closing the door and walking to her own room.

Tomorrow's going to be the worst day ever.

* * *

Elsword sat in the car as his sister drove him up to the busy school grounds. Everyone was running around, trying to get to their assigned groups, and get acquainted with the other students. The car stopped, and Elesis looked at her younger brother. She smiled, while he just kept a blank face.

"Don't worry Elsword, I'm sure you'll love it here," Elesis said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I get out now?," Elsword said, staring out the window. Elesis frowned, knowing her brother is going to be difficult with all the students and teachers.

"Okay." Elsword began to get out the car. "Don't forget your bags in the trunk either." Elsword closed the door, and went to the trunk of the car, getting his belongings. He then walked through the gates, and almost instantly, everyone stopped and stared. Their faces were blank, and Elsword just stood there, creeped out. Someone soon pulled him aside, and Elsword stumbled to the left a bit. He met cerulean eyes, which were accompanied by a pair of golden eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in uniform?," the boy with the cerulean eyes said. His hair was a creamy color, with brown on the tips, and it was tied into a long thin pony tail that went down his back. He also had pale skin. Elsword looked down at his attire, which was a black tee, with a red jacket over it, some baggy jeans, and some white tennis shoes. The other students however, were wearing black blazers, with the crest of velder on the right side of it, a white dress shirt, or blouse in the girls case, tan dress pants and skirts, white knee socks for the girls, and black dress shoes.

"Yeah. But I didn't feel like putting it on this morning. I'll put it on later I guess."

"But you were supposed to show up in the uniforms. Aisha's the school president, and she usually gets upset when people don't show up in the attire," said a raven haired boy. He looked older than Elsword, and had tan skin. His piercing eyes were slightly covered by his hair, which had a streak of white in it.

"And who's Aisha?"

"That would be me idiot." Elsword turned to see a girl shorter in stature compare to him. She had purple hair tied into two twin tails with dark purple ribbons, and purple eyes to match. She glared at him, tapping her clip board with her fingers.

"Don't call me an idiot shorty." Her eyes narrowed, and she kicked Elsword in the shin, causing him to bounce up and down on on foot.

"Don't call me shorty! As school president, I have the right to punish students who break the rules in any way, shape, or form. As for you, go to your assigned group, and wait to find out your assigned dorm. After that, put on your uniform, and come to the assembly after words. Got it?"

"Yeah... shorty."Elsword chuckled to himself slightly, while Aisha fumed. She threw her clip board, hitting Elsword on his shoulder. He grabbed it tightly, and glared murderously at Aisha.

"Tch.. Idiot." With that, she walked off. Elsword turned to face the two boys, the one with the Raven hair chuckling, and the creamy haired one, just smiling nervously.

"Don't worry about Aisha. She's always like that to the new students. My name is Chung by the way. What group are you in?," Chung said politely. Elsword took a crumpled piece of paper out of his jacket, and looked at it.

"I'm in group 3," Elsword replied dully.

"Really? Me and Raven are in the same group as you then." Raven glanced at Elsword, before going back to staring out at space.

"Who else is in this group?"

"Well, there's four girls, and another boy who are going to be in this group."

"Where are they?"

"They might not be here yet. But it's against the rules to be late, or else you receive punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yeah. It's were someone who has done something wrong is taken into a special room, and receives some sort of punishment." Elsword's eyes narrowed, but his thoughts were interrupted when two idiots came stumbling up behind him. Elsword turned sharply, to see two people, a male and a female. One had long, silky, silver hair, that parted into two down her back. She had gold eyes, which were glaring murderously at the boy next to her. He had white hair, which was styled into a spiky way, and magenta eyes, one of them having a power symbol in them. He was smirking at the girl, but she let out a huff in return, walking over to Chung, and standing behind him.

"Sieker, hide me," the girl said, peering over Chung's shoulder to glare at the boy. His smirk grew bigger, which Elsword didn't even think was possible.

"Come on Evee-poo, you know that once we're partners we'll have to spend time together anyways," he said, in almost a teasing manner.

"My name is Eve. Call me by the right name Add, or I will vaporize you." Eve flipped her hair, turning her head in the other direction.

"Come on guys, why can't you both get along?," Chung said, turning so he could put his hand on Eve's shoulder.

"He is impossible to get along with. I would rather die than become his partner."

"No, it's just that you won't accept my love," Add said, crossing his arms and giving Eve a fake pout. Eve stared blankly at him, before turning her head away again.

"Otaku..." Add was still smirking, but his eyes held annoyance instead of mischief and playfulness.

"Don't call me that." They began to bicker, until they were interrupted when a girl had tripped and fell right in front of them. Her ebony locks were all spread out around her, and her face was in the dirt. She used her arms to lift herself up, standing on her wobbly legs. She finally steadied herself, and smiled, accomplished with herself. She turned to Chung, and stomped on his foot. He hopped up and down.

"You were supposed to wait for me! How could you just leave me all by myself?!," the girl yelled.

"Well jeez Ara, if I knew you were going to stomp on my foot I would have gladly waited," Chung said slightly annoyed.

"You should have waited anyway! I was lost because of you! And then I got yelled at by Miss Aisha for wandering around!"

"Well it's not my fault that you get lost so easily."

"Whatever! Point is, you should have waited." Ara crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks slightly.

"Why do I have to wait on you?! If I would have waited, I would have received punishment!"

"The only punishment your going to receive is mine!" Ara lunged for Chung, but was stopped by a single figure who appeared between them. It was a girl with long, spring green hair, tied into a pony tail. Her bangs covered her eyes, and she was smiling.

"That's not a good way to treat each other you know. You guys should be more nice," she said, putting an arm around both Chung and Ara's shoulder. They were scared beyond belief. The girl immediately backed away, and began to laugh. The played with her pony tail, holding out her hand to the both of them. "nice to meet you all. I'm vice president Rena. You may have met me during our open house, but if not, then the pleasure is mine." Chung grasped her hand, shaking it, and Ara did so as well. Rena smiled, and looked at the group number that was posted on the wall. "Group 3 huh? Looks like I'm with you guys!"

"So, what do we do next?," Elsword asked boredly.

"Well, Aisha usually tells us when to go to our assigned dorms which are on the paper. I think she's about to make that announcement now." Rena pointed to the front of the school, where Aisha stood, clip board in hand.

"Welcome new and old students. I, Aisha Violet, am your selected president for this year. Even though I am a first year student, my grades have proven that I can handle myself. You are to have no grade lower than a C by the end of every quarter, and are to have excellent behavior. Failure to do so will result in punishment. You must dress properly, and look dignified. We have a reputation to keep here people. As you walk through those doors, you are no longer a regular Velder citizen, but a student of Velder Academy. Also, when you walk into the school, make sure you turn in your partner sheet to Ms. Helen. She will be waiting at the door. Now that we have that out of the way, you may enter the school," Aisha said proudly.

All of those students filled in, chatting with others who were next to them. Elsword just walked with his hands in his pockets, but from the sea of students, he could see Aisha giving him a death glare. Elsword smiled back at her and waved, causing her to stomp her foot out of frustration. Elsword took out his partner paper, handing it to Ms. Helen. He walked down the corridor, to the door which lead to the boys dormitory. He opened it, seeing a couple of boys running around, trying to find their rooms. He looked at his paper, trying to find his room number,

_'23...'_

Elsword walked down the long hall, until he got to dorm 23. He opened the door, to see someone in there already. It was Add, the boy he had saw harassing Eve. Add turned his head, and once he saw Elsword, he cringed.

"I don't want to be in a room with you either," Elsword said, throwing his small bag on the bed, and wheeling his larger one over to the dresser.

"Well whatever, as long as you don't open the third drawe- HEY!," Add said, glaring at Elsword, who had opened the third drawer. He took out a book with Eve on the cover.

"Obsessed much?"

"Shut up! I only have that for my studies."

"What studies?"

"Why do you of all people want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Well too bad, because I'm not telling." Add laid on the bed, putting his arms behind his head in a relaxed sort of way. He sighed, glancing at Elsword one last time. "You know that the partner papers have already been looked over about five million times by now right?" Elsword whipped his head around, wide eyed.

"What?! But they just got them!" Add took out a pair of funny looking goggles, showing them to Elsword.

"They're special goggles that enable the reader to read about ten times as fast. They've already picked partners, and the announcement should come on in three... two... one." Soon, a bell went off three times, and a voice was soon heard.

"Will all first and second year students come to the auditorium for partner picking please. That is all." Elsword eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their head, and Add just laughed.

"Well, we better get going." Add got up and stretched, walking over to the door and leaving. Elsword sighed.

* * *

All of the first and second years were gathered in the auditorium, sitting with their respective groups. Elsword was sitting in between Chung and Raven, Ara sat next to Chung, Eve sat next to Raven, Add sat next to Eve, Rena sat next to Ara, and Aisha sat next to Rena, since she was in their group. A woman stood on the stage. She had long blonde hair, which was tied into a pony tail. She also wore a black womans business suit, and she stood on the stage tall and proud. She tapped the mic to get the students attention. They all got silent, and their attention was on the woman.

"Welcome. As some of you know, I'm Principal Ariel. It is time for you to be given your partner. We shall be starting with group one," Ariel said. As Ariel began to say names for who would be partners, and as they walked up to the stage to meet each other, Elsword zoned out, thinking about other things.

_'None of these girls are really all that great to be partners with. I don't want one anyways. It's not the schools job to decided who I'm destined to be with. Seriously.'_

"Group two. Starting with Noah. Noah's partner shall be..." Elsword began to zone out again, not really caring about this idiotic system. Time passed quickly for group two, and up now was group number three. "And now finally, ending the first years is group number three. The first pair is Rena Elfilia, with Raven Crow." The school applauded them, and watched as they walked up to the stage to accept their partner ring.

"For the next pair, we have Chung Sieker, and Miss Eve Electra." Add practically jumped out of his seat, and his eyes were wider than plates.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN EVE AND CHUNG BE PARTNERS?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME AND EVE!," Add yelled loudly, making everyone dead silent. Eve face palmed, looking embarrassed at Add's actions.

"Moving along, Eve and Chung, please come to the stage to accept your rings." They did so, and went to sit back down afterwards. "The next pair, is Add Kim, with Ara Haan." Add was practically dead by now, while Ara just sat there, a bit surprised. She walked up to the stage, dragging Add with her. Add hesitantly accepted his ring, while Ara accepted hers. "Next pair, is Elsword Sieghart, with Aisha Violet." Elsword's eyes widened, and he stood up abruptly. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone else.

"What?"

* * *

**New story guys. I went through and deleted a lot of stories, but they weren't anything important nor worthy of saving. So yeah, you can pretty much tell the pairings. OwO;**

**But I wanted to base this a bit off of The Giver (Really good book) But anyways, hit the review button, because I always love to hear feedback! R&R and F&F**


End file.
